1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a mounting structure having a flexible substrate, to an electro-optical device including the substrate, and to an electronic apparatus having the electro-optical device.
2. Related Art
In the related art, liquid crystal display devices have been used as a display device of an electronic apparatus such as a personal computer and a mobile phone. The liquid crystal display device includes a liquid crystal panel in which liquid crystal is sealed between a pair of substrates facing each other, and a flexible substrate overlapping an extending portion of one of the substrates extending from the other substrate. On the flexible substrate, wiring lines connected to electric wiring lines on the substrate of the liquid crystal panel are provided, and the flexible substrate is properly bent to be housed in a frame or the like which supports the liquid crystal panel. There is disclosed a technique in which dummy wiring lines are provided on a bending portion of a flexible substrate so as to prevent the flexible substrate and the wiring lines from being broken, when an external force is applied to the bent flexible substrate (for example, refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-324255 (paragraph Nos. [0022], [0023], and [0024] and FIG. 1)).
However, in a case in which only the dummy wiring lines are provided on the bending portion of the flexible substrate, when an external force is applied to the flexible substrate, the flexible substrate and the wiring lines are broken at the portion (end edge) where the flexible substrate comes in contact with the substrate of the liquid crystal panel and the frame, because the substrate of the liquid crystal panel and the frame are hard.
In addition, in the above-described technique, dummy wiring lines are not provided so as to bridge the end edge of the substrate, between the wiring lines and the boundary between the flexible substrate and the side where the flexible substrate does not exist in the bending portion of the flexible substrate. Therefore, it is difficult to prevent the flexible substrate from being broken at the fragile boundary.
Further, when an opening is formed in the bending portion of the flexible substrate, the vicinity of the corner portions of the opening is not reinforced so as to bridge the end edge of the substrate in the above-described technique. Therefore, there is a problem in that the flexible substrate is broken at the corner portions of the opening causing the wiring lines on the flexible substrate to be easily broken.